


Ways of pain (and joy)

by wingswinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drums, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, I'm Sorry, Kick in the nuts, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Sex, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: ’Alright: „Freddie, I don’t think I can pretend to be Roger’s friend anymore” doesn’t sound so misunderstandable to me!’– Roger mocked Brian by repeating his words in a higher-pitched voice and with a disgusted grimace.Brian bit his lip and smiled to himself.’Fucking hell, you really heard it.’– he muttered, folding his arms in front of his chest. He can’t avoid it now, can he? Shit.





	Ways of pain (and joy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Darlings! So this may be a little familiar for those of you who read Liquid courage.  
> This was the original thing I began to write before that, so there are some similarities between these fics. Like Roger drinking because of Brian, and a misunderstanding that finally brings them together.  
> I kind of didn't like this version/idea, but I re-wrote it with one of my fav kinks (don't judge :D) and now here it is.  
> I'm only posting this hoping that some of you might like it.  
> It is not serious at all, only a fluffy joke without any logic because I'm tired and it doesn't come naturally to me. :D  
> Bri and Roger, please just don't read this ever. ;) 
> 
> For those of you who are not Roger and Brian: happy reading :)
> 
> And do you Guys know Discord? I'm only getting familiar with it, but we have a server there, where we could go into fangirl mode together, sharing our favourite pics, fics, whatever! So join us, it's easy if you download the Discord app. The server's code is:  
> https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp

Roger felt like punching someone in the face. He knew it was gonna happen again, but he tried to stay focused, and just feel the rythm of the new song they practiced before the performance next night.  
Of course he had to stop.  
As the sticks fell from Roger’s grip he needed to take a calming breath not to do anything he would regret.

’WHAT NOW?!’– he couldn’t stay silent when he saw Brian’s disapproving head shake. 

’Same’– the taller boy said without even looking at him, for the fourth time that afternoon.

’It wasn’t too fast! It was fucking fine, genius!’– Roger pouted as usually when he was frustrated. Now a little more aggressively, maybe, because his head kept on pounding the rythm even when there was silence in the room.

’Yes, I heard it. Do it again, Rog’–Brian kind of commanded him like he was running out of patience as well.

’I have fucking ears too, Brian!’

’Yes, with vodka in them, possibly’– Brian snorted with a lazy shrug as he got ready to play again.

’What the fuck you talking about?’

’You’re a mess, Roger. Can’t even pay attention for a minute because of your fucking hangover!’

’Alrighty, Boys. Let’s not get violent here’– Freddie came back from the kitchen to calm the shit down. 

’Now really, was it too fast, Freddie?’– Roger waited for reassurance, but he only gained a kind but negative facial expression as Freddie blinked at the ceiling with a grimace.

’Just try again, Darling’  
That earned an angry huff from Roger who lifted up his drumsticks from the ground for the last time that day. All he wanted was to sleep and put something cold on his head.  
They played the tune, everything was fine, Freddie sang along , but then came the freaking refrain and Roger needed every cell in his brain to focus his hands to slow down the rythm as the rest of the band demanded. It almost caused him physical pain, but he managed and became quite relieved and proud for a moment, though he still preferred the faster version. And then Brian stopped again.

’I give up’–he muttered in an ironically delighted tone, hands still resting in their places on the guitar.  
Roger looked at Freddie questioningly because he couldn’t imagine what the fuck Brian’s problem was now.  
Freddie looked at him almost like a mother who doesn’t want to break a child’s heart.

’A little too slow now, Dear…’

’Arghm!’ Roger groaned madly and stood up with the force of a hurricane, then took some fierce steps towards the kitchen and disappeared.  
The door shut with such a loud volume that John jumped up a little from the ground.

’So… what now?’– he insecurely asked Freddie who raised his chin dramatically to say:

’As one wise woman once told me… the sun will rise again tomorrow, Darling.’

’Mary?’– Brian tried to guess, but Fred shook his head.

’My mother.’

’Close enough’– John teased and made the very grumpy Brian smile for a moment and Freddie smirked too, before he poked the shy boy’s side and shut him up. 

’Alright, Darlings. I’m going to the store before heading to our little palace’ –as he referred to their shared flat– ’Do you Boys need anything?’

’I actually want to come with you. I need a toothbrush but… you won’t pick the right one. I have to go too’– John said nervously, telling more detail than necessary. He was the shiest among them and Freddie was his direct opposite, but they got on well. John enjoyed the way Freddie showed him the world’s crazier side and Fred liked the way he could enlighten that innocent mind of his. 

’So you don’t trust me with your toothbrush, Mr. Picky! Should I run off as our dear Roger now?’ – Freddie teased John again, but then he turned to Brian who was almost finished with packing away his precious guitar.

’By the way, what has gotten into him, do you know?’

’A whole pub, I guess’– The tall guy said with a shrug. ’Haven’t you heard? He came home at 4:30 am and stepped on my camera… while singing bloody Elvis’

’Oh I’ll need a moment to figure out which crime is the worst of all’– Freddie grinned at him. –’Come on, Dear. We have all been there, sometimes we get shitfaced. Why are you really so pissed today?’

’ME? He is the one acting like a fucking child!’

’And you are the one getting angry over a simple question, Dear.’– Freddie announced and for some reason… he seemed to be right.  
Brian thought about it for a moment, before he started talking again.

’I don’t know, I’m just fed up, really. I mean… I haven’t done anything against him and then… you have been invited to drink with him yesterday. He told you too, right?’– Brian looked at both of his friends and John nodded while Freddie only waited for the rest. –’Well, he didn’t mention it to me.’

’We didn’t go either, Darling. I had a date, and John… he was only lying to escape a social event, but the point is the same.’

’But it’s not the point… I’m… I thought I was… his best friend. And… whatever. It feels like shit.’

’You are his roommate, Dear. Maybe he thought it was obvious you’re invited. Or he was buying your birthday present. Or there could be million other reasons’– Freddie tried to cheer Brian up, but the boy only folded his arms and sighed painfully. –’You should ask him’– Freddie added with a wink.

’I’m not talking to that fool.’

’Then you are a bigger fool, Bri. No need to play this game now, make up already. Talk to him! I know you want to.’  
As Freddie said his last words he slid his coat on his slender form and with John by his side started to walk out through the main door.

’Thanks, I guess’– Brian muttered to himself, and gave himself a little time before doing anything with Roger. He went to the bathroom, took his time there to think about it, then decided it was best to talk to him just because they needed to be in their best forms tomorrow.  
When he walked back through the kitchen, he hasn’t seen Roger outside. He thought the drummer would be still smoking there. Did he go home already? That idiot, Brian thought, and he wanted to be nice to him… that when he heard the drums from the main room of the old building they used to practice in before their gigs.  
He stayed out of sight at the doorway as he watched his best friend play the same damn rythm he struggled with all day, and as he imagined his own guitar parts with it, and the whole performance, it actually seemed to be quite… spot on. They wanted him to play it this damn way all day long!  
Before he realized, there was a smirk on his usually serious face, and he stepped out of the shadows to clap his hands three times.  
Roger didn’t seem surprised that Brian was still there, he finished what he started, then the drums fell silent slowly.  
At the end Rog spinned the sticks between his fingers like an expert.  
He didn’t look at Brian, just stood and started to pack his things like he was there alone.  
Bri felt like he was punched in the guts again. Roger kept ignoring him and it hurt more than anything the guitarist could imagine. So when the drummer reached for his own furry coat to leave, Brian walked up to him and grabbed his wrist to stop him and turned the blonde to face him. Roger wasn’t looking directly at him, though. He kept staring at Brian’s feet.

’What is wrong with you today? Or these days? Did something happen? Did I hurt you?’– his voice contained so much tension and emotion like Brian was almost on the edge of breaking into tears.  
Roger still didn’t look at Brian and he pulled back his hand from the taller boy’s grip like it burned his wrist. –’Let go of me!’– he groaned. He put his coat on and a cigarette between his lips before he left Bri standing there, totally helpless.  
When he remained there all alone Brian even thought about just sitting down and letting his tears out just for some relief before he went totally crazy.  
But then he recognized a familiar shaped key on the floor at the drum kit. It was Roger’s car key. Brian immediately had an idea. A very chuldish one which totally should work on his bitching best friend.  
Two minutes later a really frustrated Roger kicked the door open before he ran some circles around the drums like a shark, looking around anxiously.

’Looking for something?’– Brian was sitting by the window, glancing out casually. He never considered himself a good actor, and he had enough of pretending altogether (which he had to constantly do) but now he just had to try hard because he needed Roger to respond finally.

’You have it! If you’re messing with my car one more time, Brian…’– Roger practically shouted at him and stepped closer and closer to the skinnier guy like he wanted to break him into pieces.

’I do have it. But I’m not giving it back until you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with us.’

’BRIAN, I’M NOT REPEATING IT!’

’JUST TELL ME ALREADY!’

They both shouted before Roger jumped at him with a raspy yell, taking the guitarist down to the floor. Roger started to search his pockets before Brian pushed his hands away and they started to wrestle on the floor, fighting like little children before an adult separates them, and it grew only more impatient and angry by the second. Brian pulled at Roger’s arm before he could find the key in his pocket so Rog leaned closer to bite his friend’s wrist, which hurt a little so Brian pushed Roger away with all his strength and Roger raised his knee to balance back and then… ouch. The knee hit a painful target between Brian’s legs.  
The brunette saw stars for a moment and the whole world went blank. Than he remembered to breathe, but only a whimper came out as a sharp pain shot through him.

’Oh, fuck’– he heard Roger groan from a close distance, but he couldn’t really make contact with the world, he only wanted to die. He buried his eyes with an arm and laid back on the ground.– ’Bri, shit, I’m sorry…’– Roger sounded quite worried now and the guitarist felt a touch on his shoulder so he tried to open his eyes. A second wave of pain washed over him and he grit his teeth but Roger’s concerned eyes made him feel a little bit better.

’Hey, mate. Are you going to live?’

’I think.. ahhrgh, shit…’– Bri squeezed his eyes again and Roger suddenly just stood and left his side without a word. He seemed to be in a hurry. Without his presence Brian checked his injured bodyparts and everything seemed to be still in their right place. So he rested his head against the cold floor again, before he heard steps of someone approaching him.

’Hey, here. I used these on my pounding head earlier.’– Roger handed Brian a sack of ice cubes. He wanted to laugh at the thought of really doing this in front of the blonde –who actually caused the whole situation– but another fresh wave of pain made the decision instead of him and he pushed the cold thing against his aching crotch. 

’Oaaah, for fuck’s sake!’– his whole body tensed up from the sudden cold feeling on his most sensitive parts, even through his trousers it was a shock for his nerves. But the pain seemed to cease gradually so it was effective at least.  
He took a steadying breath before he sat up and opened his eyes. This was the moment he realized Roger was still there, staring with a frightened look on his beautiful face.

’Any better?’– the blonde asked, his voice kind of weak.

’We could say so…’

’I really didn’t want to…’– Roger nodded his head in the direction of Bri’s frozen crotch before saying –’…at all! I’m sorry, Bri.’  
He looked so different. This was the Roger Brian adored and loved so much. His anger was long gone and his flawless skin straightened on his forehead, his blue eyes were filled with emotion.

’So you’re not angry with me anymore?’– Brian risked the question having to force the words out because the coldness of the ice on his body made his voice a little shaky.  
Roger’s facial expression changed at the topic he mentioned. But he wasn’t mad at him, not this time. He only looked awfully sad.

’No, I’m not. You’re still a dick, though…’– the drummer shrugged, looking at his own feet.

’Me? Really? You ignored me and you broke my camera!’

’You broke my fucking heart!’– it just slipped out but Rog couldn’t take it back now. He stood and turned his back to Brian as if it would protect him from the truth that was about to be unleashed.  
Brian had the most confused frown on his face.

’What?’

’Okay, shit. I heard you talking to Fred two days ago. I heard my name, so don’t be ridiculous by denying it.’– Roger was pacing back and forth in the room in front of the guitarist and didn’t look at him once until he finished– ’You said you didn’t need me as a friend.’– he paused and took a deep breath before going on– ’Seriously, Brian, I have no idea what your problem is with me, but the least I expected was to fucking say something to…’

’WHAT?! ROGER, WAIT, what are you talking about?’– Brian interrupted with disbelief in his voice– I never said those words!’

’You fucking did, don’t lie to me!’– the blonde was getting angry again, but Brian had no idea what he was talking about. Then it just came back to him. But when he was talking to Freddie… oh, shit. How could he hear that?! He was fast asleep already!  
Brian couldn’t stay down when Roger was ready to flee again, so he pushed himself up, leaving the melting ice on the ground and painfully limped over to his best friend (and freaking secret crush for years) to put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

’I never said it like that, Rog.’–he started to explain, but Roger shook off his touch and glared at him fiercely.

’Do you really think fucking words matter so much?’

’They do.’– Brian nodded, still calm as a pond– ’Rog I didn’t mean what you think I meant.’

’Alright: „Freddie, I don’t think I can pretend to be Roger’s friend anymore” doesn’t sound so misunderstandable to me!’– he mocked Brian by repeating his words in a higher-pitched voice and with a disgusted grimace.  
Brian bit his lip and smiled to himself.

’Fucking hell, you really heard it.’– he muttered, folding his arms in front of his chest. He can’t avoid it now, can he? Shit.

’Yes, I did…– Roger’s head fell with sadness. He looked like he was about to cry all of a sudden. With his smallest voice he added –Why, Bri? Why do you hate me?’  
The brunette didn’t say anything, because words really didn’t matter anymore. He only raised Rog’s chin a little and before the blonde could open his eyes to look at him, Brian pressed his lips against the drummer’s.  
The blonde one’s eyes went wide and he let out a shriek into the kiss, struggling a little between Bri’s arms before his bandmate parted from him with a soft look in his hazel eyes.

’What the… are you fucking insane?!’–Roger panted, blinking rapidly.

’This is what I meant, you idiot. I can’t pretend to be your friend because I’m in love with you!’– Brian explained finally –’It was about time I told you about it, though I didn’t plan it like this. Now go ahead and kick me again or kiss me back. Your choice.’  
It was all or nothing and he knew it. Brian never felt so nervous in his life, but the relief of finally confessing his love was something incredible he never experienced before either.  
The gradual change on Roger’s face showed some activity inside his motionless body. His stare disconnected from the Brian, and he blinked into nothing for a couple of seconds, touching his lips with his left hand where he received the kiss from him. His brows slid up into a frown and he swallowed hard, before he looked back at his best friend again. His best friend was in love with him.  
What the hell?  
How could that be true?  
How could he not notice it before?  
Because he surely was paying attention. Roger never took his eyes off that beautiful boy who had the softest soul and hottest body in the whole world. Is this a fucking dream?  
Brian couldn’t really be ready for the hungry lips that attacked his own the next moment. Roger didn’t hesitate to push him up against the wall and press his body as close to him as possible. Brian almost laughed into the contact, as his hands found their places on the drummer’s lower back and his hair, deepening the passionate kiss, making their teeth collide clumsily in the process. At the feeling of Brian’s desperate tongue Roger moaned into his mouth and ground his hips forward into Brian’s when the other guy immediately parted from him with a hiss and his head fell back into the wall, pushing a little at Rog’s shoulders to have a little distance between them.  
Roger didn’t understand for a moment, before he saw pain on Brian’s face. Oh damn.

’Oh, no. I killed you for today, didn’t I?’–the blonde took in a shaky breath with an sympathetic smirk.

’Just give me a couple of minutes…’

’I didn’t even kick so hard…’

’You don’t want to try it, trust me’– Brian smiled at him as they sat down on the floor together side by side.–’Hey… sorry for breaking your heart. I didn’t mean it.’– Brian finally said with a loving stare at his blonde drummer.

’No worries, you cured it pretty fast.’– Rog smirked and laid his head on Brian’s shoulder.– ’Sorry for breaking your balls.’  
Brian hesitated before saying his first thought aloud, then he said it anyway with the naughtiest eyes ever.

’Hmm. Do you know a cure for that?’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you're imagining these stories with the BoRhap boys or the real Queen :D
> 
> <3  
> And I'll hopefully be back with Many years away tomorrow! :)


End file.
